


Singing In The Car // Oumasai

by Danganronpa Short Stories (amqmi)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: After Party, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing and Singing, Eventual Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, M/M, POV Oma Kokichi, POV Saihara Shuichi, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/pseuds/Danganronpa%20Short%20Stories
Summary: Kokichi and Shuichi encounter at a party, a few memories commence and then they decide to call it a night, heading out to the car only to just add onto the memory bank.
Relationships: Iruma Miu & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Singing In The Car // Oumasai

**Author's Note:**

> College AU.  
> Not one of those cringe song fic things, just a few song lyrics where they singing along!  
> Song involved is Babooshka by Kate Bush.

-Shuichi's POV- 

The wooden door felt rough under my skin, I knocked slowly and patiently just for the door to be swung open in the exact opposite manner. I decided to go to a college party, I wanted to finally live that teenage movie life. 

“Here for the party? I’m Miu!” A female in a dazzling pink outfit greeted me and slightly moved aside to welcome me in. I nodded timidly and smiled appreciatively. Miu showed me around, telling me where the snacks were, etc. 

Maybe nothing crazy will happen. It seems pretty laid back here, I guess you could say I already feel safe. I plopped onto a nearby couch, the leather cushion sinking down as I heaved my weight onto it. I gazed onto the people flooding in and out of the room, most looking either scared and new timers or popular and laid back. 

I was offered a drink a few times by the same few people, they seemed pretty pumped to try and get me out of my comfort zone but I wasn’t THAT gullible. I just stuck to some water which I insisted I get each time to avoid being spiked. 

The music level rose, more and more pupils dancing like animals. It was amusing, seeing different individuals tipsy on alcohol. Some either going to the bathroom, going home, or straight up dancing it off and not even taking notice of the upcoming hangover. 

I was too pin-pointed on the actions of the crowds so I didn’t notice a familiar mop of purple hair bounce In front of me. I felt a few taps on my forearm and shifted my gaze to meet his. “Hey, Kokichi.” I calmly greeted him, Kokichi and I were kinda friends. 

“Hey, Shu! Enjoying the party~?” He sang. I took another gaze at the atmosphere and replied. “Yeah, I’m being careful not to get drunk or anything.” Ouma nodded and stated that he was doing the same thing; I felt relieved to know I wasn’t the only one being labeled as a party pooper. 

I watched as some couples began dancing, either sexually or just a cute little slow dance. Kokichi must have noticed my staring because the next thing I knew: he had a firm grip on my wrist and he was dragging me out to the dimly lit dance floor. 

“H-hey!” I was a bit panicked at first but the only way you could possibly see me and Ouma was from the occasional colorful flash of light. “Wanna dance?” He sensibly asked, no teasing mockery or anything. 

I nodded gratefully and our hands conjoined, we began a cliché slow dance and I frequently twirled the boy with me around, it felt like a fairy tale. Large smiles were planted onto both of our faces, we seemed content with our doings. 

After a solid half an hour of whipping out our best moves, we settled down onto a couch and were approached by Mondo Owada, a decently popular male. “Hey you guys, nice moves earlier.” He flashed a grin and a thumbs up. I thanked him as Ouma did the same. 

I retrieved a red plastic cup and poured myself some juice, I was still heavily under the no-alcohol rule. Time passed quickly and I found me and Kokichi heading to my car just to drive around a bit. 

-Kokichi’s POV- 

The music was blasting out of the car, feet on the dashboard and content yells and squeals of conversation. We were screaming the lyrics to a song, having the best time of our life. 

“And how she was before the years flew byyyyy~!” 

“And how she was when she was beautifullll~!” 

“She signed the letter~!” 

“ALLLLL YOUUURSSS!” 

Our eyes made contact when we sang this verse, the contact was heavy and continued as the lyrics went on. Shuichi’s eyes glimmered and so did mine, our smiles were extremely noticeable and could not be missed in a crowd of grinning faces. 

We sang the last sentence of the chorus, our breaths attempting to be caught as laughter overcame. The car came to a stop so we could calm down, Saihara turning towards me. 

“That was actually really fun.” He smiled; his cheeks still being flushed a little bit red from the amount of laughter we were just in. I nodded in agreement and giggled once again, maneuvering my hands to cup his face. 

“May I?” I wasn’t about to do something that could ruin our night, my thoughts of regret were cut off by a nod from the man opposite me. I leaned in and we engulfed in a wholesome, ethereal kiss straight out of a love story. 

The second chorus of the song began to pipe up, the two of us looked at each other knowingly and prepared to be lost in the world of lyrics and newfound love. I felt my lips part and my vocals rise: 

“HE SHOUTED OUT, IM ALL YOURS~! BABOOSHKA, BABOOSHKA, BABOOSHKA! YA-YA!” 

A large inhale and then an exhale were heard from I and then Shuichi, we gazed at each other lovingly as the chorus faded out and all that could be heard was the final lexes; the time on the cars green digital clock displayed 4:00 am, making us call it a night and wrap it up. Heading home, small conversation lingering.


End file.
